Meet My Parents
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: When Tasuki visits his home for the first time in years and is not recognized by his family, gets caught amidst a sister with a huge, scary obsession with the seishi, an evil monk, and a hardcore bet WITH said evil monk, how will he deal? ON HIATUS.
1. Happy Birthday Tasuki!

Disclaimer:Never will own Fushigi Yuugi. Because Yuu Watase does. Therefore I cannot. It's not brain surgery. Or rocket science. Or anything complicated really.

Oh yeah, and this is rated pg13 because Tasuki and Nuriko are in it which makes it just too damn hot to be pg. No, actually it's cuz of Tasuki's language. Sorry if the character's are a little ooc, I tried to make them as in character as I could. Takes place in between the series and OVA.

------------------Meet The Parents. Tasuki's Parents.

It was a bright, sunny, peacful, and quiet morning in the country of Konan. So of course-

"GODDAMNIT!" Guess who it was.

"What the hell?" A very sleepy Tamahome asked the orange-haired fang-boy, but at a safe distance, of course. After all, Tasuki was scary when he was woken up early. "I bet you just woke up everybody in Konan. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? I'll tell ya what my problem is! 'Chiri's goddamn cat just up an' jumped on my face while I was sleepin'!"

Out of nowhere, Chichiri appeared right in front of Tasuki, a forced yet playfully mean look in his eyes. Well- the mask's eyes.

"Shit! Don't do that! How many times do I gotta tell ya not ta pop up in people's faces out o' nowhere!" Tasuki again.

"Well, I don't know no da. I guess it depends on how many times I have to tell you that Tama is not my cat, he's Mitsukake's cat no da." Duh!

"Oh, well that changes _everythin'_," Tasuki rolled his eyes as he said that last word. "MITSUKAKE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

A second later, Mitsukake walked into the room, and he, too, stayed a safe distance away from Tasuki. Chichiri and Nuriko were the only ones who weren't scared of Tasuki in the morning. Well, them and Tama, anyway.

"What tha hell do ya think yer doin, lettin that retarted cat of your's roam 'roun tha palace this early?"

Putting a chair in between himself and the bandit, Mitsukake replied quietly,"I'm so sorry Tasuki. I just figured he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, let alone wake you up at-" Mitsukake thought for a second, then said, "Well, waking you up this early, anyway."

Tasuki smiled a sympathetic/ playful smile. "It's ok as long as ya KEEP THAT DAMN CAT OUT OF MY ROOM!"

With this, Mitsukake picked up Tama, nodded his head, and left.

"Kinda hard on him, don't you think no da?" Chichiri inquired.

"Nani? He knows I was jest playin 'roun. I really wasn't tryin ta be mean or nothin."

Tamahome, still in the room, rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. And I just donated all of my money to charity."

Tasuki gulped, cuz we all know Tamahome would NEVER donate money. "Aww shit. Mitsukake? Wait up! I wasn't serious bud..." With that Tasuki ran after his giant friend.

Yawning, Nuriko, followed by the rest of the gang, walked into the room.

"What's going on in here? What is Tasuki screaming about now? I swear, that boy is like a wake-up call for this whole world," Nuriko said, mainly to himself. "Hey, where's Mitsukake? He must have been waken up by Fang-boy, I bet everyone in Konan was."

"Hey, that's what I said!" Tamahome stared at Nuriko.

"REKKA-SHINEN!" They heard the lound voice booming down the hall. "NEVER CALL ME FANG-BOY!" Everybody stared at Nuriko, who jumped out of the way, just as flames devoured the spot where he had been standing less than one second ago. He laughed nevously, "I take it he found his tessen? I knew we should've hid it better."

------------Later that day

"Where's my lunch?" Tasuki grumbled, having just woken up from a much needed nap. "Well?"

"Eh, Tasuki no da?"

"Hmm?"

Chichiri knew the bandit would not answer his question unless he was at full attention. "Your foot's on fire no da."

"SHIT!" Tasuki yelled as he jumped about three feet in the air, then he noticed Chichiri had been lying. "Ok, ya got my attention, now waddaya want?"

"Just a simple question no da. You're usually in a good mood after you wake up in the morning no da. And I know you were waken up early, but then you had a nap and made up for that sleep no da. So you should be in a good mood no da. So is something troubling you no da?"

Tasuki stared at Chichiri in disbelief. "Ta be honest- today is my twentieth birthday and-"

He was cut off by Chichiri. "Well happy birthday no da! Why didn't you tell anyone this no da? We could've thrown a big party no da. Oh! And we need presents no da! What is your favorite color no da? And-"

This time it was his turn to be cut off. "I don't want a party."

"NANI? No party no da? Are you ok no da? Mitsukake come here- I think Tasuki-kun is sick! Bring a wet rag and- Wait, why don't you want a party no da?" He asked, getting serious all of a sudden, therefore making Tasuki fall on the ground.

"Don't get so serious all of a sudden!"

"Gomen, Tasuki-kun. But why don't you want a party no da?"

"It's like this- In my village, the one that I was born and raised in, we have a big celebration every time a man turns twenty. Because it makes him a man. And mine would've been today. But my family still thinks that I was kidnapped by, well, bandits, when I was 14. Which, I guess in a weird way, I was. Just on my own free will," He chuckled at this. Chichiri was staring at the bandit now, wondering why he had dropped the accent. Tasuki quickly realized this and then continued with his story. "But anyway, they probably think I'm dead. So even if I go back, they won't believe me. So I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"I see no da. Well, why don't you just show them your Seishi mark? After all, only _you_ have one there no da."

Tasuki snorted. "I already thought of that. Then I remembered that they never even knew 'bout it." He had his accent back. "Some parents they were, I don't even think my sisters knew about it, after all, I hid it on purpose. I always wore dark, long shirts, so they wouldn't see it even when it started glowin'."

"Well let's go have a visit then, just to test that theory no da?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I bet ya they won't recognize me. If they do, I won't drink any sake for, let's say, 2 months."

"Three no da."

"Fine, but if I win, which I will, you need to -hmm- leave your mask off for four months."

"No!"

"Fine then, three. Three months for three months."

Chichiri pondered this for a second, then turned back to Tasuki. "Fine."

"But no hinting that it's me."

"Fine."

"No da."

"Yeah, no da. I guess I forgot, " Chichiri shook his head. _I can't believe I made this bet. Oh yeah, almost forgot again-no da._ "We leave tomorrow no da."

--------------------

Authors notes:

I made Tasuki drop the accent when he was talking about his past for a reason, kinda the same as Chichiri does when he talks about his past.


	2. Fun at Home

disclaimer: see ch1

-------------------------

The next morning, both Tasuki and Chichiri were packed up and ready to leave.

"Is it time ta leave yet?" Tasuki asked impatiently.

"Well you're the one who wanted to teleport there, so I need to meditate so that I have enough power to teleport us both no da."

"Fine then," Tasuki sat next to his monk friend on the ground, crossed his legs, and folded his arms. After about 30 seconds, he threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. "Oh, forget this! I'll run there an' you teleport. Ok? Ok."

"I think you are starting to spend too much time around Kouji, you're even starting to talk for both people. But if that's what you want, then I guess it's fine no da."

"Wanna race?"

"Pardon no da?"

"Do ya wanna race? Ta my house," Tasuki asked again. "With me runnin' an' you teleportin'."

"Daa...Ok, sure."

The bandit got in a position showing he was getting ready to run, then hollered, "Ready set go!" With that the two men began the race, one running and one teleporting.

_Gotta beat 'im...Gotta beat 'im...Gotta beat 'im...Gotta beat 'im..._

Chichiri arrived at the house less than 5 seconds later, only to find Tasuki already there.

"It's 'bout time ya got here. I was worried I was gonna grow old!" The bandit remarked, leaning over to tighten his shoe. "So er we gonna go in er are we just gonna wait out here an' pick flowers?"

"Daa...I guess we should go in no da..."

"Fine then," With that the bandit started pounding on the door, about to yell 'It's Genrou!' untill he remembered that he was not at Mt. Reikaku.

"Who is it?" Asked a female voice from inside.

"It's Gen-" Even when he told himself not to, still 'It's Genrou!" almost came out. "Uh, it's Tas-" This time he was cut off by a screaming voice inside.

"OH MY GODS IT'S TASUKI-SAMA AND CHICHIRI-SAMA! AND TASUKI-SAMA!" Screamed a completely different female voice.

"Oi, shut up, will ya?" Another girl's voice.

"Well, is someone going to answer the door no da?" Chichiri asked the women inside. The door slammed open and they were rushed inside. "Gomen for the wait, but what brings you men to our humble household?" The eldest female inquired.

"Well-uh-ya see-um-" The bandit stuttered, surveying his surroundings.

"Tasuki here was trying to prove to me that someone in the country of Konan shared his birthday, so we checked the palace records and found that a young man by the name of Kou Shun'u was turning twenty as well no da. Are we correct?" Chichiri paid no attention to the bandit that was staring at him, mouth wide open.

"Um, no, I am afraid you are mistaken. Shun'u would be turning twenty today, but he ran away quite some time ago and was kidnapped by bandits. I am afraid he has deceased," The youngest sister explained. "But if you wish, you may stay here untill you see fit to leave."

"Eh, thanks an' all but-"

"It would be our pleasure no da. Maybe we could learn more about this Shun'u, if you don't mind no da."

Tasuki took the monk aside, "Chichiri, are ya crazy?"

The monk ignored Tasuki's question and replaced it with his own, "What is that one's name no da?" He asked, pointing at the one who had just offered hospitality.

"Well I can't tell ya!"

"You grew up with her no da."

"But she'll know who I am if I tell ya, so you ask 'er. An' how did ya know my real name?"

"Like I said, I checked with the palace records. What is your name no da?" Chichiri asked the polite one.

"Aidou. I am the youngest of the family, now. And this is Kai, she is the oldest. This is Lea, she is next. She is the one who was screaming your names. She is obsessed with Tasuki-sama. These are the twins, Koura and Kourin."

"Kourin..."Tasuki mumbled. "Isn't that what Nuriko said his name was at first? I never really realized..."

"Hai no da."

Lea left the room, embarrassed, and Aidou proceeded talking. "As I said, Lea is obsessed with you, Tasuki-sama, so it would be best to watch your back around her."

"Hai, thank you for the warning no da. Please feel free to call us Tasuki and Chichiri, no need for '-sama'. And we would be honored to accept hospitality for a few days, if that suits you no da."

A voice from the direction Lea walked in screamed, "OH MY GODS! TASUKI-SAMA IS GOING TO LIVE WITH US!"

"Pardon her, I believe she cannot help herself. Now, did you want to know more about Shun'u?"

"H-Hai," Tasuki finally talked again. "That would be nice."

"Ah, I almost forgot no da. I brought some money for the birthday boy, but since he is no longer around, I'll just give it to the family no da." Chichiri smiled and handed a sack of money to Aidou.

Again, Tasuki pulled Chichiri aside to ask him a question. "Eh, Chichiri, where did ya get that money from? Please don't tell me ya took it from..."

---------At the Palace---------

"Sweetie, what are you doing? You missed breakfast?" Miaka walked into Tamahome's room.

"I don't get it...I just don't get it..." Tamahome had his head in his hands.

"Don't get what?"

"I counted my money and I'm missing-TAAAASSSSUKIIII!"

---------Back at 'Home'--------

Everybody in the Kou household heard the scream. Tasuki turned to Chichiri, "Of course, he blames it all on me. Cuz tha monk would _never_ do _anythin' _wrong, right?"

Chichiri started laughing his head off, "Go-hahaha-gomen, Tasuki, I guess you're right no da. I'll tell him when we go back, I promise no da. Just so he doesn't take it out on you no da."

--------Later, as in, after dinner-------

Everybody was sitting around the small fireplace, laughing and telling stories. They had even invited over the neighbor girl, Loki. She had long, vivid red hair, almost as bright as Tasuki's, and her eyes were a deep emerald green. From what Tasuki could tell, she seemed very nice and he heard that she was eighteen, though her birthday was coming up later in the year.

"And we would all pick on him, because of his hair color. It was, well, about the same color as your's, Tasuki. Now that I think of it, he had fangs like that too, except smaller. Well anyway, we would pick on him because of his hair color _and _because, other than my father, he was the only male. He was also the youngest of us all." Koura explained.

"Did you ever think that this Shun'u may be our Tasuki no da?" Chichiri asked, causing five of the young women to laugh out loud, while Loki just thought about it. Tasuki heard them say things like,

"Puleez, Tasuki could take out 100 men in a second, Shun'u couldn't even get any of us off his back!"-Lea

"Tasuki is even better than Tamahome, how could Shun'u possibly be him?"-Kai

"I though Shun'u was dead...?"-Kourin

Aidou just laughed and laughed.

"Will everyone please be quiet I can't hear!"-Koura

Then, Loki said, "Well it is possible..." in a very small voice, so nobody could hear her.

The things his sisters had said made Tasuki proud yet pissed at the same time. _It's like they're praisin' one half o' me an' makin' fun of tha other half, without even knowin'._

Loki saw Tasuki grip his fan with a confused look on his face, then gently release it.

Chichiri just stared, then leaned over and whispered to Tasuki, "Well, now I know where you get your stupidity from no da."

Tasuki whispered back, "Ya agreed ta no hinting that it's me!"

"Gomen no da."

The seishi then realized that nobody was laughing anymore.

"On the topic of Lea-" Aidou was cut off by the person she spoke of.

"Tasuki," Lea walked over and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi," She said, staring into his eyes.

He just stared at her for a second, not realizing what was going on. When he got that she was hitting on him, he jumped up and screamed, "GET THA HELL OFF ME!" causing Lea to fall on the ground.

_Clearly, she has no idea that Tasuki is her brother no da_, Chichiri thought. _None of them do, otherwise they would've stopped her no da. If they don't figure out soon that Tasuki is Shun'u, I will have to keep my mask off for three months no da. _Chichiri shook his head, _I can't believe I made that bet, with Tasuki, of all people no da._

He snapped out of his daze when Tasuki again shouted, "GET THA HELL OFF OF ME!" Chichiri saw Lea fall to the ground again, and assumed that she had, again, tried to sit on Tasuki's lap. He watched this repeat a few more times, then Lea said, "Do you not like me?" and proceeded to sit on Tasuki's lap again. This time, Tasuki didn't jump up or yell, he just closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and calmly said, "Get tha hell off of my lap an' stay off or I will FRY THA SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He reached behind him and grabbed his tessen off the back of his shirt. Immediatly, Lea murmured, "Gomen," and got off of Tasuki's lap to go sit on the other side of the room.

Chichiri leaned over and whispered to Tasuki, "This should be fun no da." Tasuki turned and looked at him and whispered back, "Pervert. Ain't ya supposed ta be a monk?"

--------Author's notes:

Loki is a character based on caspercat22, you will be seeing more of her in this story!


	3. Lea

disclaimer: see ch1

ok, just so you know, the names of Tasuki's sisters I made up, except one. Aidou is the only name that was given to us, so I didnt make that one up. Also, Tasuki's real name is Shun'u Kou (Kou is the last name). I didnt make that up either. Just so ya know

-----------------

After everybody had finished talking, it was time to depart for bed.

"Chichiri, you can have the guest bedroom. Tasuki can sleep in my room," Lea said, batting her eyes at Tasuki.

"Like hell I'm sleepin' with ya! I'd rather sleep on tha ground!" Tasuki said, looking like he was about to throw up.

"No, you're sleeping with me!" Lea was being stubborn again.

_Now I member why I hated it here so much. Frikin' sisters. Still, I'd rather have 'er love me than hate me..._

Tasuki reached and grabbed his tessen again, causing Lea to back away.

"Tasuki, behave yourself no da. You wouldn't want to hurt any of these women and ruin your reputation would you? If you want, you can sleep in the guest bedroom with me, the bed looks big enough for us to have enough space so we don't have to touch eachother no da." Chichiri was actually trying not to laugh behind the mask.

Tasuki just stood there for a few seconds, then put his tessen back in the carrying case. "I guess yer right. No use ruinin' my rep. But we're not gonna touch eachother at all when we sleep, right?"

"Right no da," Chichiri nodded his head.

So everybody departed for bed, and Loki went home.

In the room, Chichiri was sitting on the floor meditating, again, and he got up and sat on the large bed next to Tasuki.

"Ok, so what are you planning to do now no da?"

"Nothin'. I'm just gonna sit back an' let what happens happen."

"What about Lea no da?"

"She's stubborn, she's not gonna leave me alone, no matter how many times I reject her."

"How old is everybody no da?"

"Well, tha oldest is Kai, she's 24. Lea's 23. Tha twins, Koura an' Kourin er 22. Aidou is tha youngest now that I'm dead, apparantly, and she's 21. Then there's me who just turned 20 today. But none of 'em care 'bout me anymore, even after I came all tha way here ta see 'em..."

"When do you want to leave no da?"

"Eh, I think we'll be fine here fer a couple o' days. I did kinda miss 'em, an' I wanted ta see if they figure out who I am by tha time we leave."

"Hai no da. Just let me know when you're ready to go home."

--------The next morning-------

"Taaaasssukiiii, wakey-wakey. It's time for breakfast." Tasuki grumbled and opened his eyes to see Lea's face about a half an inch away from his own, and she was laying on top of him in a robe...nothing else. Of course the robe was tied, but...still.

He jumped up, "SHIT! Don't scare me like that!" Lea was staring so he followed her gaze and noticed that he was only wearing his underwear. "GET OUT!"

Lea giggled and skipped out of the room.

When Tasuki walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, he found Chichiri sitting outside meditating. "Er-I need ta go an' talk ta my friend fer a minute, I'll be right back," He smiled and ran out the door.

"CHICHIRI! Why tha hell did ya leave me alone in that room? Lea came in an' woke me up, an' I was only in my underwear! Ya could've at least woken me up 'fore she got in there!"

"Gomen no da. I had to report to Houki and I wanted to see what you would do about Lea. After all, you're the one that said you were just going to let things happen as they happen no da," He turned to Tasuki and smiled an evil smile.

"Ya know, you er one mean monk. I'm goin' back ta eat. I'm starved."

As soon as he walked in, all eyes were on Tasuki. "Oookaaay," He said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Everybody continued talking and began to eat.

After breakfast, Tasuki was sitting outside staring at the sky when he got thirsty. He went inside to ask if there was any drinking water. "No, not here," Aidou replied, not even looking up from the sink, where she was washing the dishes. "However, there is a small freshwater pond-" Tasuki froze up at her mention of 'Pond'. She continued, "But you will need someone to accompany you there. I would go, but I'm busy with chores-" She looked at Tasuki, still frozen, and laughed, "You know, Shun'u couldn't swim either."

"What er ya talkin' 'bout senor? Of course I can swim."

"Ok, then. I suggest you find somebody who knows where the pond is to take you."

Just then, Lea appeared right behind Tasuki. "I'll take him."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"Well good luck finding somebody else. Kai, Koura, and Kourin went to the market. Aidou is doing chores. Chichiri is meditating still, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't know where the pond is," Lea stated matter-of-factly.

Aidou, still without looking up, said, "She's got you there. Guess your gonna have to go with her if you're thirsty. And Lea, while you're there," She took a bucket and threw it in Lea's direction, "Could you bring some home please? Thanks." She then returned to doing the dishes.

Lea turned to Tasuki and smiled, "Come on. Let's go. We wouldn't want my Tasuki-poo to die of thirst would we."

Seeing he had no choice if he wanted to live, he followed Lea outside.

At the pond, Tasuki put one foot under him and crouched down, careful to keep his balance so as to not fall in the water. He reached down with one hand and scooped up some water, while he had the other hand help maintain his balance as well.

"You know, Shun'u couldn't swim either," Lea pointed out. "We would make fun of him for that too."

"Really?" Tasuki said through clenched teeth. "That's nice."

"But I won't make fun of you, because I think it's cute that you can't swim."

"Ya think everythin' 'bout me is cute," Tasuki grumbled under his breath. Lea handed him the bucket and said, "Here. Now you don't need to get cramps."

"Gee, thanks," The bandit retorted with false excitement, ripping the bucket out of her hands and drinking as much as he could in one breath. After all, he hadn't had anything to drink since before he left the palace. Well, except a bit of sake.

"Tasuki?"

"What?"

Lea walked up to Tasuki and caught him off guard by kissing him. As soon as he got over the shock that came with being kissed by your older sister, he shoved her off hard and wiped his lips, spit, rinsed his mouth, and stuff like that.

"WHAT THA HELL WAS THAT FER?"

"Tasuki?"

"WHAT NOW? AN' DON'T YA DARE TRY TA KISS ME AGAIN!"

"Tasuki, why don't you like me?"

Feeling a pang of guilt, he walked over to comfort her.

"It's not that, it's juet-well-really hard ta explain, an' if I tell ya then I would lose my bet with Chiri-"

"Most men are after me all the time, you and Chichiri are the only men I have ever met that weren't attracted to me, other than my dad and Shun'u. And gay ones..."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What er ya sayin'?"

"Are you gay? Is that why you aren't attracted to me? You and Chichiri?"

"Wha-? I-uh-n-um-" The bandit was stuttering. He had a tough choice to make. _I can tell 'er tha truth 'bout who I am...an' lose my bet with Chiri..._Tasuki whimpered at the thought of no sake for three months. _Or I can swallow my pride an' say I'm g-g-gay..._Tasuki looked around. _No Chiri hidin' somewhere ready ta pop out an' make somethin' up..._

He decided on the latter. _There's no way I'm givin' up on sake fer three whole months._

"Ok, there's somethin' 'bout me ya don't know. Tha reason I'm not attracted ta ya-"

"Tasuki-chan? There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Were you flirting with this girl? How could you? I thought we were together," It was Loki. She ran up and hugged Tasuki around the waist.

He hugged her back, a little startled at her sudden appearance. "What er ya doin' here Loki?" He quietly whispered in the woman's ear.

"Saving your butt now shut up and play along," She whispered back.

"Right," The bandit mumbled. "Tha reason I'm not attracted ta ya is cuz I have a girlfriend. Right Loki, uh, babe?"

"Hai. You better not be attracted to her," The redhead let go of Tasuki's waist and turned to face Lea, who was still in shock. "Isn't your sister waiting for you? Shoo. Go ahead. What are you waiting for?" Loki crossed her arms and started tapping her foor. "Well?"

"I-I-just-Tasuki, the famous, powerful Tasuki, and-and _you_? As in Loki? Ugh, I don't understand!" With that the stubborn woman stomped off.

As soon as Lea was out of sight, Loki walked back into the forest.

"No, wait!" Tasuki grabbed her arm. "Why did ya do that back there? Why did ya save me like that?"

Loki spun around on one heel and put her hands on her hips, "Because you may have fooled everybody in your family, but I know who you are Tasuki. Or should I say Shun'u."

-------------------

DUNT DUNT DUNT

I may not be able to update soon because I'm packing up all of three of my computers tomorrow. Sorry to leave you here, I think this my favorite of all my stories at this point.

But feel free to review anyway!


	4. Stuck in The Forest

disclaimer: see ch1

----------------------------

Tasuki stared wide-eyed at Loki. "Y-ya know? But how? Is it really that obvious?" He asked the woman standing before him.

"I wouldn't call it _obvious_ but I will say you aren't the best actor I've met. If your sisters didn't think you were dead, they probably would've at least taken into consideration who you may really be. But they all think that Shun'u is some weak little boy that was kidnapped and murdered, and that Tasuki is some big strong warrior or something like that," She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not saying he's not, but-"

"Well then why did ya help me?" The bandit asked suddenly, not expecting anything more than a shrug.

Loki laughed, "Well, assuming that Tasuki is smarter than your sisters say Shun'u is, I would think you already know that." When all she recieved was a blank stare, Loki sighed and walked back over to Tasuki. "I like you, Tasuki. You seem cool and you're kinda cute," She grabbed his chin with her thumb and her index finger. "Work on your acting," She said softly, staring into his gorgeous crimson eyes, before giving her wrist a flick, turning on her heel again, and bouncing off into the forest.

Tasuki just stood there and thought for a while, all he could remember was Loki's soft, emerald eyes, staring into his own. He didn't know why, but when that happened, he didn't want it to end.

"Gettin' caught up in all tha drama," He grumbled. It was then that Tasuki realized that he was alone, by a pond, and didn't know how to get home.

------Meanwhile, at 'Home'-------

"So, exactly how long has Shun'u been missing no da?" Chichiri asked Aidou, even though he already knew the answer.

"About six years, actually," she replied. Chichiri was sitting on the ground outside, meditating, and Aidou was trying to meditate with him. Neither of them could concentrate.

"So what do you think of Lea and Tasuki as a couple no da?" Chichiri was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I think they would be very cute together, if Tasuki accepted Lea's multiple flirts."

This is what they had been doing since Tasuki and Lea left for water, just sitting outside talking.

"Does Tasuki remind you of Shun'u no da?"

"Actually, yes. Their hair is the same color, and Shun'u had fangs as well. And a bad-ass attitude. And they are the _exact _same age, birthday and all. But there's just no way they are the same person. Shun'u was taken by bandits, and now that I think of it, isn't Tasuki the leader of a group of bandits? There's just no way that Shun'u could've made his way to the top through all those bandits when he couldn't even make it through us five."

"Do I remind you of Shun'u no da?"

"Honestly? Not really, the only thing about you that reminds me of him is the fact that you have an unnatural hair color and he had an unnatural hair color," Chichiri smiled at this, though Aidou couldn't see it for her eyes were closed. "Come to think of it, he was the only one in the entire family with an unnatural hair color. Everyone else had either black or brown."

"Do you miss Shun'u no da?"

"Well of course I do. After all, he was my brother and I did love him."

"Do you think he may have been stronger than you took him for no da?"

"I don't really know."

"Did you girls ever take him one on one, or was it always five on one?"

Aidou blushed, now knowing what Chichiri was getting at. She was thankful that they were meditating, so Chichiri's eyes were closed. "Um, no. I guess we almost always took him five on one. One time, when Shun'u was 11 and Kai was 15, she was trying to take him on by herself and if my parents hadn't come in at the last second and stopped him he would've hurt her real bad. He broke her arm, I believe. The next day, Lea, Koura, Kourin, and myself tried to take him in revenge, but he still beat us with great ease. The only way we ever won was by taking him all five at once with either mom or dad watching. He would always beat us without any struggle whatsoever if our parents were not watching us. So I guess he was stronger than all of us, even joined together, now that I think about it. He just let it seem like we were winning, so he could come back one day and rub it in our faces how strong he had become. He told us that many times right before he was...kidnapped. Um, Chichiri, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Go right ahead no da," Chichiri smiled, Aidou was smart, she would soon figure out who Tasuki really was, and he hadn't broken his promise with Tasuki either, he wasn't hinting anybody.

"Um, is Tasuki gay?" Her question was answered when Lea came stomping home mumbling stuff like, 'Stupid man' and 'Loki and Tasuki boyfriend and girlfriend?', although Chichiri answered her anyway.

Again, Chichiri smiled. "No he is not, although he does claim that women are difficult no da."

"The mountain, the one within walking distance directly east from here, what is it called?"

"Mt. Reikaku no da," Chichiri answered without even opening his eyes.

"Are there bandits living in it?"

"I believe there are no da."

"And the bandit group that Tasuki is the leader of, what is it called?"

"They call themselves 'The Mt. Reikaku Bandits' no da."

"And one could get there easily from here?"

"Very easily. Especially if one could run quickly no da."

"Is Tasuki Shun'u?"

"Gomen, Aidou, but I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that question. I was trying to determine the same thing no da."

_Yes! If I push just a bit further-_"CHICHIRI! GET YER ASS IN HERE AN' SAVE ME!" Came Tasuki's voice from the forest.

"I'm afraid I must leave, my companion cannot swim and since Lea came home, he must be alone and scared no da."


	5. Playin' 'Roun

Disclaimer: See ch1

Hey, I was watching Fushigi Yuugi episode 52 again yesterday, and I remembered something.

Chichiri is a monk, but when they were facing off to Nakago in Miaka's world, Tasuki said, "When we're done here do ya wanna sample the booze of this world?"

And then Chichiri clearly said, "Sounds like fun."

Or something like that but anyway Chichiri was gonna go drinking with Tasuki so don't get all mad at me if I make him drink in one of my stories but I don't know if I will cuz I just write this stuff as I go along.

Oh, and I was listening to the song Barney's on Fire by Weird Al at two in the morning when I wrote this, so I was hyper and goofy.

----------------

After about an hour of walking, Chichiri finally found the bandit in the middle of the forest, alone.

"What are you doing out here alone? Howcome you didn't come home with Lea no da?" Chichiri asked, pushing branches out of the way.

"I didn't come home with Lea cuz she's drivin' me crazy! An' what took ya so damn long? I been waitin' out here fer like an' hour an' a half!" The bandit yelled in reply.

"Because you didn't even call untill an hour ago no da. And it took me an hour to find you no da."

"Well couldn't ya just sense my ki er whatever an' teleport here?"

"I guess I could've, but I thought this would be more fun no da."

"Damn ya, monk," Tasuki growled, pulling out his tessen and pointing it playfully at Chichiri, who, in return, shoved the bandit into the pond.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk," Chichiri clucked his tounge. "Look at you, you must have been so scared, sitting in a lake for a whole hour untill your only friend came to save you no da," He taunted, lifting Tasuki out of the water and patting his shoulder.

Tasuki teased his friend back, "Well, I dunno why _yer_ feelin' bad fer _me_, cuz _I'm _not tha one who has ta share a bed with this bandit, who probably has a fever now. Oh well. What's it called? Karma?" He pretended to cough.

Chichiri started to laugh, "Yeah, it is. I guess I shouldn't be feeling bad for you, I should be feeling bad for _Lea_ no da."

"NANI!" Tasuki reached for his tessen again.

"Jeez, calm down, I was just joking no da," Chichiri put on a fake scared face and backed away.

"Hey, howcome ya ain't wearin' that retarted mask?" Tasuki was being serious now, having just noticed.

"Oh, um, I was...meditating," The monk tried his hardest not to meet Tasuki's golden-brown eyes.

"Never stopped ya before. Liar. Liar liar pants on fire hangin' from a laundry wire, an' I hope ya know that I know that cuz yer a sucky liar, an' tha only time ya forget ta say 'no da' is when yer serious or lyin' " The latter started to dance around, chanting 'Liar, liar, pants on fire, hanging from a laundry wire''. (-They didn't have telephone wires-) "Now tell me tha truth."

"You want the truth no da? You can't handle the truth no da. Better no da?"

"Ok, now yer overdoin' it. An' where is that mask anyway?"

"Um...I left it at your house no da."

"So ya don't got it with ya?"

"Um...no. It's at your house no da."

"Howcome?"

"Um...I...don't...know?" When Tasuki started to smirk Chichiri quickly added in, "No da."

"Liar."

"Monks don't lie no da."

"Then yer not a monk, are ya?"

"Yes I am no da."

"Well then why do ya lie?"

Chichiri left his comrade's question unanswered and turned back to the forest. "Are you coming or not no da?"

"Not untill ya answer me," He said as he crossed his arms and turned his back to the monk.

Chichiri shrugged. "Fine then," He said as he started walking away.

After about ten seconds, Tasuki turned to find Chichiri gone and took off after him. "I changed my mind I'm comin'!"

-----------

When the two men arrived home an hour later, it was time for lunch. Then, everybody just stayed inside and talked, except Lea, who was in her room pouting over the Tasuki/Loki incident. After dinner, everyone went straight to bed.

"Aidou almost discovered who you are today no da," Tasuki and Chichiri sat on the bed and talked some more.

"How?"

"Because she's not a baka, like you no da. She's actually smart."

"An' ya didn't hint her off at all?"

"Nope no da."

"Oh, guess I better be more careful then 'cuz-" Tasuki was about to tell about Loki, but changed his mind. _No way I'm losin' this bet. _"-I dun wanna lose this bet."

After a few minutes of silence, Tasuki spoke again. "Hey Chiri?"

"Hai no da?"

"Um, howcome when yer 'roun only me ya act like yerself but when yer 'roun my sisters ya act all...um...ya talk with really big words an' yer all nice?"

"Because I have to be nice to my fans no da."

"Well, yer overdoin' it a little an' it's drivin' me crazy."

"So then you want me to tone it down no da?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I can try. I found out alot about your past today no da."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like how you pretended to be a wimp in front of your parents but beat the crap out of your sisters when your parents weren't around no da."

"Oh yeah. Where did ya find out that, 'cuz I'm pretty sure that wasn't in tha palace records, right?"

"Hai. I found out when I was meditating with Aidou no da," As soon as Chichiri said this, he blushed.

"Oooh, so that's howcome ya had yer mask off, eh? Chichiri an' Aidou, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-c. Chichiri an' Aidou sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-c."

The monk rolled his eyes, "There's no 'c' in kissing, baka."

"Are ya sure? Cuz that's how I always spell't it. Oh well," Tasuki continued dancing around the room chanting 'Chichiri an' Aidou sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-c'.

Chichiri got up and started mocking his bandit friend, even the accent, and dancing around the room chanting 'Tasuki an' Loki sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-c'.

"HEY! Ya lied ta me! Kissin' is spelled with a 'c' ain't it?"

He climbed back into the bed and blew out the lamp, leaving Tasuki staring blankly untill he found his way to the bed.

------------------

My notes:

Ok, still, not my best chapter. Most of this was made of Tasuki/Chichiri dialogue. If you pay attention, you can see the difference in Chichiri's attitude between Tasuki and his family, like I made Tasuki point out.

grr...I'm so used to writing in Tasuki's accent that I'm starting to naturally type like that...grr...


End file.
